Runaways
by 1limited1
Summary: Ivy and her runaway orphan "family" find a ring. With the ring, Ivy meets a devastatingly handsome guy, by the name of Gabriel. He seems to really want this ring. But why? And why does it seem like he always knows where Ivy will be?
1. Chapter 1

**The Runaways.**

**-DISCLAIMER- *spoiler* Some ideas are from the book Dark Visions by L. and so is the character GABRIEL. I do not own anything related to Dark Visions.**

**Chapter 1.**

Ivy. That's me.

I have fiery auburn hair, that was usually in a mess and striking big blue eyes. I was okay looking, in my opinion.

And i'm an orphan. A runaway orphan to be exact. But not just me, theres also Dave, Ross, Katherine, and Lucy.

Katherine and I are 17, Ross and Dave (Katherine's boyfriend) are 19 and Lucy, Katherine's younger sister is 10.

Ross has sandy hair and a dimple when he smiles, he's tall and skinny. Dave has brown hair and green eyes. Katherine has long flowy golden locks, she's beautiful. Lucy had the golden locks, and the brown eyes, just like Katherine.

We all came from the orphanage Victoria Children built in 1978, just outside of the big city, New York. We lived in the same room, the conditions were not fit for humans, inhumanly. Dry bread for breakfast, two glasses of milk, stale pizza for lunch, and the same for dinner. Every day, again and again. So we decided to escape. Just like that. We were 15, 17, and 8 and homeless.

And here we are, in a tiny cramped apartment we-Ross rented. It was small, one room, one full bath, little stove on a little counter out in the living room. Katherine, Lucy and I shared the room, the guys slept in the living room floor.

But we were happy.

Everyday was busy, Dave, Ross and I went out for part times, and Kat stayed home to watch Lucy. Our life was like this for quite awhile.

"Ivy."

I glanced up, Kat was looking at me, with a mock smile.

"What?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Your sitting on my blanket."

Oh.

I got up and twisted around in our bed, Lucy was snoring and Kat just closed the lights. But I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why, but something was bothering me.

I fell asleep.

"Okay, Dave needs a ride, today is Wednesday right? Shiii—oot, where's my other sock?" Ross was walking around, donut in mouth, putting on a shirt, slipping foot into shoes all at the same time. He was like the big brother of our "family".

Lucy was holding a sock, with coffee stains on the heels, "Here! And it's Wednesday, and you have a hole in your sock." then she walked over to his ear and whispered loudly, "Don't swear in front of me, i'm still the kid."

I stifled a laugh and Dave gave a loud laugh.

Then Kat came out of our room in one of my shirts and underwear, not bothering with pants at all. "Morning babes! Hey Vee, hand me some coffee."

I went to the fridge and got her a canned coffee, and eyed her shirt, my shirt. "Thats mine."

"Aw c'mon, my cloths are in the wash, Oh God, I need to shop." she pulled at the shirt she was wearing in distaste.

Kat was a real New Yorker. Even though we weren't rich, we could afford a shopping spree once a few months, Kat was addicted to shopping.

Where had we gotten our money?

Ross. Ross's father had left him $5000 in cash for him, as a "sorry present" his letter had said. His letter had also stated clearly that Ross was a "mistake".

That hadn't seemed to gotten to Ross, he took the money, smiled, and threw the letter out.

Thank you, Mr. Ross's Dad.

"Okey-doke,Dave and I are gonna head out now! Toodles girls!" Ross gave us a wave and blew Lucy a kiss.

"I'm not a kid Ross! Stop blowing me kisses!" Lucy protested.

Ross grinned and opened the door to go out, Dave kissed Kat on the cheek, "Cya babe," and followed, "Dinner at seven!" Kat shouted just as they closed the door behind them.

I let out a sigh, "Another boring day. What should we do?"

Kat grinned, "I thought maybe we should head out to the city for a walk,"

"Oooh! Yes! Bring me!" Lucy beamed, jumping up and down. That little city girl.

I frowned, "But I've got nothing to wear," then gave a meaningful look at Kat, "and we need to save money remember?"

Kat blushed, "I didn't say I was going to shop or anything..."

I looked at her and slapped her back, "We can use some of the money I saved from the past three part-times, nothing expensive, Okay?"

She beamed like a child, "Come on!"

I was in a navy blue skirt and a black and white Beatles shirt. I applied some cheap eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. And smiled in the cracked mirror.

We didn't have much money, but we still had class.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Kat, she was wearing pink flared pants she got last time and a lime green tank top. She could still manage to look glamorous with our conditions.

"Looking cute Vee! Let's go! Luuucy! C'mon!"

Lucy came out the bedroom, she wouldn't let us dress her anymore, she was wearing a plain white shirt and blue yoga pants. She looked like she was heading to the gym.

"Lucy! You look gross! When I said walk, I meant, a walk in look-able cloths! NOT yoga pants!"  
She ushered Lucy back in the room and they came back out in five minutes, with little Lucy in a white long skirt I had two years ago, and a castaway floral shirt Kat had two years ago. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

We closed the door behind us and walked happily out the main doors.

It was a sunny afternoon in the city. The streets were crowded as we looked out the bus window.

I leaned my head on the window and said, "I thought we were suppose to walk." Kat looked a bit sheepish as she winked, "You could get off."

I had nothing to say to that.

Finally we got to our stop and we looked around, people were scattered everywhere, people in expensive cloths talking into their expensive phones, people in funky shirts, reading magazines, a group of teenage girls, probably a bit older than Lucy, were holding bags and bags of designer labeled...well...bags.

Lucy looked at the silver bag a girl was holding, eyes wide like saucers.

"I want that bag."

I glanced at Kat, this was her talk.

"Uh...Lucy, If I can't afford a designer coin purse, I doubt you could afford a thousand dollar designer bag."

Lucy watched the girls walk away, laughing obnoxiously, bags swinging around there arms. She sighed, "I wish we were rich."

I smiled, "We will be, someday."

We came up to a store, _-Affordable- of the City_. Well, Kat liked the sound of that, she pulled us along.

Inside, a strong smell of roses surrounded us. It was an amazing site.

All around were messy racks of stuff, stuff and stuff. And more stuff. It was like we had landed into a treasure chest. There was a beautiful art work hanging up on the wall, beneath were rows of perfume from unknown brands, and board games under those. On the other side were rows of random stuff, keys, shoes, rings, books, you name it.

And standing in the corner, was a beautiful dark haired boy looking at something.

I stared.

The boy turned around as if he sensed someone was staring at him, he looked straight into my eyes.

One could melt into those eyes.

They were ringlets of different shades of gray, the stare was so intense. His eyes framed with dark, thick lashes.

I smiled at him. He just turned around.

_Well that wasn't very nice_. Was my first thought.

My second thought was _dangerous;bad;beauty_.

"Oh My God! Vee! You _have _to see this!" Kat's voice broke my thoughts, I turned around.

She was holding a ring, the band was a simple in the colour of black, the band was thin, but it had amazing detail, there were little symbols on it. And the pride on it was another black thing, a diamond. Encrusted onto the band.

It was breathtaking.

I gasped, "That is _beautiful_!"

Kat gave a triumph smile, "It's only six dollars!"

I grinned, feeling wicked, "I'm paying for it, so it's mine."

"Aw, c'mon, you can share right?"

I pretended to think about it, "Fine."

She beamed.

We kept looking around, I was holding the ring, when the gorgeous boy, who I didn't notice, was right beside me, looked into my hands.

"Nice ring." He said. His voice was tough, and strong. My heart fluttered.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"May I take a look?" He gave a small smile.

"Sure," I gave the ring to him.

He looked at it for awhile, his eyes were hooded under his dark hair. I saw his jaw clench and he handed it back to me, as if it took great effort.

"Thanks." I said, taking the ring back.

He just walked out the store.

_That was strange...what did I do?_

"Vee! C'mon!"

I looked up, and saw Kat, her eyes were glistening with delight.

"What?"

Kat put her hands on her hips. And smiled, big. "That guy was _so_ hot! We better pay for everything and see if we can catch up with him!"

"If you saw everything, and heard, you should see that he doesn't seem like a very nice _guy._ And how about Dave? Your in a relationship!" I pointed out.

Kat pouted and blew some hair out of her face, "Fine, fine, but that was such a waste..."

We payed for everything and walked around some more, then we left and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**.

I turned the keys in the lock, _click_, and I pushed open the door.

Lucy ran towards one of the guys sleeping bags and sighed, "My foot is killing me."

Kat put her purse on the floor and stretched, "Well, that was fun!" she searched through her bag and pulled out the black ring. "What a find...this probably costs a fortune!" I reached out my hand and she put it into my palms, it felt heavier.

"What a find." I echoed.

She looked at me and said, "Whats up? You look weird."

I shrugged, I was thinking about the boy.

I putted this in my head, but I couldn't get rid of the thought. He seemed to _want_ the ring, really bad. And the ring seemed to belong to him, because it looked so much prettier in his hands, as if it were there all along.

_Ridiculous._ I shook my head and put the ring on, and admired it.

The next second was something I couldn't place in words.

It felt like this need, like I hadn't drank water for days and days and I stumbled upon it and ran away. Then regretting it afterwards. Except, it wasn't the need for water, it was the need to _meet_ the boy. The gorgeous boy.

I got up, and headed to the door, "Hey babe! Where you goin'?" Kat asked, I turned around, and gave a smile, "I need to take a walk."

I got on the bus, and I sat in the very back row. The bus was empty, except for the old lady sitting in front.

I leaned my head back. _What am I doing?_

The bus rolled to a stop, and in came the dark haired boy.

I stared.

He was walking directly towards me, not stumbling even when the bus was already moving. He walked steadily to me and sat beside me.

"Give me the ring."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him, feeling weirdly brave, even though it was the night and I was practically alone on the bus with this dark haired boy who was giving off vibes of danger.

_Giving off vibes? I must be sleepy or something. Can't think straight._

"Why?" I turned my head and looked directly into his eyes.

He gave me the look back. We stared for quite awhile, a small eternity.

"I need it."

"You could just say you want it for your girlfriend, or that you really want to take the diamond, spill the truth, I won't mind."

His eyes glistened with amusement, "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

Well...that was a awkward question. I was hardly going to answer, "Because your so handsome." No way.

I said instead, "I don't know."

His eyes looked guarded and said, "I need it, the reason is not something I would tell you, a single, _weak_, person who has the ring _I _need."

"Well that wasn't very flattering, I haven't heard the words, Ivy is weak, for a long while." I said, eyes locked in his.

"Ivy."

"That's me, and you are?" Maybe a friendly conversation would be better. The latter was just getting too weird.

He didn't answer for a moment, and suddenly gave a heart shattering smile, "Gabriel."

I couldn't help it, I sucked in a breath. Gabriel, meant angel. Bottom down, he was more of a gorgeous devil, bottom up, he was a dangerous angel.

"Gabriel." I repeated, "Beautiful name."

"Thank you. Might I have the ring now?"

I shook my head and looked down, "No. I bought it. And_ I_ want it." I looked up again, he looked at me incredulously.

"_You_ want it? But beautiful, I _need _it."

"But it's mine now." Deep down, she hoped bargaining with him would give her a chance to see him again.

He shook his head, "I'm going to get it soon, very soon." And he got off the bus.

The bus had arrived at the main station. Shit.

I went up to the driver, "Sir, could you please show me the bus that goes back east? Back to the city edge?"

The driver looked at me, "Lass, there ain't bus going back east now. You might 'ave to walk 'ome," And he left.

Service these days.

I got off, that would be a half hour walk. I sighed, I did tell Kat I was taking a walk. Oh well.

I started walking to the direction home. While I was walking, thoughts swirled in my mind.

_How did he know I was looking for him?_

_How did he know I was on that one specific bus?_

_Why does he want the ring?_

The last one was a big one. What was so special about this ring? It was pretty, yes, but I never known a guy who wanted a ring so badly. Maybe he collected them. No, that was lame.

The city was silent, I hugged my jacket tighter around me, it was July, but the night was pretty cold.

I quickened my pace.

_**:) Please review. More reviews, the faster I update xxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

When I finally arrived home, dinner was set. The boys were back and Kat was ushering Lucy into the little "dining room" we created with a simple picnic rag on a cardboard box.

"Hey Vee, missed you there!" Ross said in his cheery voice, he beckoned me over. Lucy sat down and grinned at me, "I prepared dinner."

A smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Kat just stuck her tongue out at her, "My dearest sister, you went to pick updinner with me. _I _ordered and payed. Ahem, excuse me for being dramatic."

Dave gave a snort and patted Lucy's head, "Give her a break."

Dinner was a medium sized pizza from a pizza cart down the road and a microwave lasagna the neighbours gave us, our drinks were water in plastic cups.

With a mouth full of pizza, Ross gave a lazy grin, "Mmm, pizza. How I enjoy pizza after a stupid day at work washing dishes. Anyone want to spare a slice for your old man here?"

Kat rolled her eyes, "Rossy, if you're old, then Vee and I are catching up with the age eh? You gonna get me some nice expensive beauty products to stop the wrinkling?"

"Speaking of expensive, look what Vee, Lucy and I got! Where's that ring gone?"

"Out on the side table by the door," I replied with a certain sharpness even I couldn't place.

Kat gave me a weird look and got the ring, she put it on and stretched her arm out to show it off, "Ain't this beautiful? Six bucks!" She beamed at Lucy who was busy eating the remains of the lasagna to give her sister any notice. Kat turned to Dave and put her hand in front of his face, "Whad'ya think? Whad'ya think?" Dave gave an appreciative nod, "Nice,"

" 'Ey! You going to show me?" Ross said loudly. Kat went over and spread her fingers and placed her hand over her mouth, eyes looking up.

Ross whistled and cleaned up the table.

* * *

I got out of the shower stall into the crowded bathroom. Kat was removing her makeup. She was in Dave's T-shirts and Dave was perched on the closed toilet seat, brushing Lucy's hair.

"Whoa, we got a full house here!" Ross exclaimed as he tried to squeeze in to the sink to wash his hands. "Yo! Watch it!" Kat yelled as Ross hip butted Kat.

I felt weird tension and I just wanted to get out of the bathroom. I pushed my way out, my wet hair dripping water drops onto poor Lucy's face.

As I approached the living room, or the guy's bedroom as they call it. I went to the cardboard table and found the ring sitting on it. I grabbed it and headed into our small bedroom. Not knowing why I felt terribly guilty for putting on the ring, I was just about to lay down on the bed to study the ring when the lights suddenly cut out. I gave a startled scream and bolted up right, breathing hard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to scream. Happens all the time," Came Ross's assuring voice.

"Got you," I replied.

I flopped back down and started to relax. My mind filling with thoughts. I had work to go to tomorrow. I'd better get some sleep.

**I'm so sorry for not answering Ivy's questions. But i promise the questions will be answered soon! I just wanted to let you guys know that the few reviews i get really make my day. :) as long as one review comes in, a next chapter will definitely be up soon. And i know the chapter is a bit short. I'm so sorry, but I wanted to let you get to know the "family" we have here a little more!**

**I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Happy 2013 by the way! xxxx M**

**P.S what other category do you think this story could go in? :))**


End file.
